


Heaven on Earth (But With More Mutants)

by SammyLuka



Series: The Delirious Adventures of a Mercenary and his Badass Cyborg Boyfriend [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And he deserves a lot goddamnit, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pure Domesticity and Happiness, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Wade Wilson gets the love he deserves, not your typical soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyLuka/pseuds/SammyLuka
Summary: "’You areabsolutelythe superior metal-armed Marvel man,’ Wade said as he pulled a dated One Direction t-shirt over his torso (One that was released when Harry was an Abercrombie & Fitch twink instead of a Gucci twink. You remember). He trotted forward and hooked his arm in Nate’s. ‘Now whaddya say we go stuff our faces and annoy some spandex-clad teenagers?’”(Alternatively, some Wade & Nate domestic bliss. The morning after, ft. X-Force.)





	Heaven on Earth (But With More Mutants)

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand-alone, but you might wanna read the first part in the series unless you have a thing for being really confused. Yeah, you should probably read the first part.

It didn’t take very long for Wade to realize that the X-Mansion really _was_ as huge as it looked. It had to be if it was hiding all those X-Men. Seriously, the little fuckers were nowhere to be seen. Wade knew that they had the budget to get at least one or two bigwigs and yet, breakfast every morning still only consisted of the second movie’s cast and the empty mentions of other X-Men who _apparently_ lived in the mansion.

Breakfast the morning after Wade and Nate had gotten together was no different.

After they’d, ahem, _consummated_ their soulbond (Meaning they fucked. Bumped uglies. Enraged the cave. Made love. Boned. This could go on for hours), they’d collapsed on the bed together in true rom-com fashion. Nate laid on his back and Wade curled up against him like a cancerous octopus (how’s that for a mental image?). There was that post-sex silence that Wade tolerated oh-so-much. 

A few minutes passed before Wade predictably spoke again.

“Nate,” he mused, just to hear how it sounded rolling off his tongue. Nate rubbed his own face with the hand that wasn’t around Wade’s torso.

“Haven’t been called that in a while.” 

Wade smiled. “I like it. It’s rugged. More Gus Kentworthy and less Adam Rippon than _Nathan_.” Wade snickered. “Nathan is a twink’s name. Twink, you are certainly not.” 

Nate smiled fondly at Wade. “Go to sleep, idiot.”

With a huff and a sloppy kiss to Nate’s chest, Wade did just that.

\---

Nate woke up the next morning to the feeling of Wade wriggling in his arms, pushing back against him. They’d ended up in a healthy spooning position sometime during the night, Wade’s back to Nate’s chest. It was just the right amount of warm and cozy to be comfortable, and Nate couldn’t help the slight upturn of his lips as he watched Wade move.

A window across the room cast golden rays upon the bed, accenting the planes of Wade’s body. They were both without clothing due to the activities of the night before (i.e. The Boning™️), which left Wade’s skin open for Nate’s viewing pleasure. Nate reached his techno-organically infected hand out and began to trace the lesions on Wade’s hip, mesmerized by the abstract beauty of the patterns. Wade’s scars weren’t exactly pretty from afar, but, looking at them up close, Nate could appreciate the seemingly ever-changing intricacy. 

Nate eventually switched from brushing his fingertips over the skin of Wade’s hip to his stomach. He rubbed gentle circles into the taut flesh, relishing in the quiet and calm that surrounded them. Nate continued his ministrations until Wade stopped his wriggling. The mercenary produced a quiet yawn and turned his head back to look at Nate. Warm brown eyes slowly revealed themselves, and Wade’s lips parted in a tired grin.

“Mornin’, Sweetums,” Wade mumbled. He began to squirm again, turning around in Nate’s arms so they were facing each other. Wade leaned in and pressed his lips against Nate’s. The kiss that followed was sloppy and lazy and ended with Nate on his back and Wade straddling his hips. They fucked after that, untroubled and languid, as if they were the only ones in the world. Nate kept a firm hold on the back of Wade’s neck throughout, which Wade noticed and absolutely appreciated. Knowing that it was Nate’s name that marked his flesh was surprisingly comforting. If it’d turned out to be anyone else, Wade probably would’ve rejected them. Not Nate, though.

They finished at almost the same time, then got up to take a shower together. Wade noticed that there was a lot of _togetherness_ happening between them. He wondered if this was what Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen felt like. He then re-evaluated that thought and almost vomited. Wade brushed off Nate’s concern when he started gagging. No need to make Nate think about the Olsencest ( _ew_ ) as well. 

The feeling of both hot water and Nate’s hands against him managed to dull the pain that regularly thumped underneath Wade's skin, even if only for a little while. He watched the movement of Nate’s muscles as the two of them moved against each other. Wade was particularly fascinated by the look of the organic metal, shining underneath the spray of water.

“Tell me about this,” Wade murmured, running his fingers along the edge where skin met metal. Nate shuddered. Wade internalized the reaction with a smile. _Very special Terminator parts? Sensitive._

Nate gripped Wade’s wrist, pulling his hand away. He used both of his hands and pressed his thumbs into Wade’s wrist then slid them upwards and massaged his palm. 

“It’s a virus,” Nate began. “Techno-organic. I was infected with it when I was a kid. I ended up getting sent into the future for the cure.”

Wade’s eyes traveled down Nate’s torso, following along the cords of metal that seemed to weave their way through Nate’s flesh.

“So it’s like cancer, but cooler?” he asked. Nate considered that for a moment before nodding.

“I guess you could put it that way. It’s got a few benefits that cancer doesn’t, though.”

“It’s a sci-fi illness. If you couldn’t stop bullets with it, it wouldn’t be good enough.” Wade dropped his forehead onto Nate’s shoulder. He relished in the feeling of the water on his back for a few minutes before he spoke again. “If you went back- forward- _whatever_ in time to get fixed up, then why’s this still here?” Wade accented his question by poking Nate’s infected bicep.

“We found a way to stop it from spreading, not to cure it. Medicine can only go so far.” There was something distinctly sad in Nate’s voice that utterly destroyed Wade’s heart just a teeny tiny eensy weensy bit.

“Do you just will it from spreading or something? Please tell me there’s some kind of future-Jedi-mind-trick involved.”

Nate couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips. “Something like that.”

\---

As they were getting dressed (meaning Nate was getting dressed and Wade was contemplating the benefits of public nudity), a loud, Russian voice called, “Breakfast!” from the hallway outside Nate’s room. Then came the knocking. First, it was a few doors down. After that was a perfect demonstration of the motherfucking Doppler Effect. Seriously, as much as Wade loved that big, shiny communist, he certainly didn’t appreciate being reminded of a door-to-door salesman at however early Nate’s dick had woken him up that morning and-

“Mornin',” Nate greeted as he ripped the door to his room open and looked up at Colossus, who had his fist raised in the air, poised and ready to knock. Nate had mustered as pleasant an expression as he could and it threw Colossus off guard.

“Uh… Breakfast is ready. Whenever you are.” 

Wade snickered from where he was sitting on Nate’s bed and Colossus’s eyes darted over to the merc (who was still very definitely naked, except for a corner of the sheets covering his own Very Special Sensitive Parts).

“I am… going to go now.”

“Yeah, see you later.” Then Nate was shutting the door in Colossus’s face and Wade almost fell off the bed with the force of his laughter. 

Nate smiled and shook his head fondly. “Go put on some pants. I can hear your damn stomach from here.”

Wade complied, hopping off the bed in all his naked glory (and glorious, it was) to fetch a pair of pants from Nate’s closet. Ever since the formation of their friendship, Wade had been leaving various belongings in Nate’s room. It was mostly his clothing, but there were bits and pieces of Wade all over the place: a Twilight Sparkle figurine next to Hope’s teddy bear, a _Golden Girls_ poster hung up on the closet door, a hole in the wall from that one time Wade had gotten too excited and stuck his katana in it (that shouldn’t be a problem, but it is). Wade was all over the room, which was pretty good symbolism for their relationship if Wade did say so himself.

“You are _absolutely_ the superior metal-armed Marvel man,” Wade said as pulled a dated One Direction t-shirt over his torso (One that was releases when Harry was an Abercrombie  & Fitch twink instead of a Gucci twink. You remember). He trotted forward and hooked his arm in Nate’s. “Now whaddya say we go stuff our faces and annoy some spandex-clad teenagers?”

\---

Wade and Nate were the second people to arrive at the table (third, if you counted Colossus, who was wearing a ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron and busy working at the stove). Domino was already sat, typing something on her phone. Wade came and flopped down in the seat beside her, grinning widely. Nate followed begrudgingly behind him and sat down in the chair next to Wade. 

“Good morning, Magically Delicious,” Wade greeted. Domino looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow at the mercenary. 

“That was lame. Try again some other time,” she retorted. She was smirking and Wade mumbled something undignified under his breath about her being the lame one. Domino returned her attention to her phone, smiling. 

There was a little while where Wade and Nate talked quietly amongst themselves and with Domino before Extreme Sour Warhead and the sunshine baby she called a girlfriend appeared. Nate had slid an arm around the back of Wade’s chair and Wade was leaning against it, so comfortable that he almost didn’t notice the two walk in. Upon seeing Wade, Yukio grinned and called out, “Hi, Wade!” Beside her, Negasonic rolled her eyes and made to sit at least four chairs away from the mercenary. 

“Hi, Yukio,” Wade returned in his most sugary, syrupy voice. The grin he gave her was sweet and open because that’s _what she deserved_ , goddamnit. Yukio grabbed Negasonic’s hand and sat across from Wade. Negasonic opened her mouth to complain but was quickly silenced when Yukio kissed her cheek and gave her a sweet smile.

Wade stared. “I love my funky little lesbian daughters,” he whispered to no one in particular. Nate raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Wade, but he was smiling nonetheless.

“Not your daughter,” Negasonic said, picking at her nails. 

“I’m gonna make it happen now, just because you said that. Professor Sexist couldn’t have adopted _all of you_.” 

Nate stifled a huff of laughter from beside Wade. Negasonic glared.

“Speaking of, where _is_ dear old Charles and his sisterhood of traveling child labor? And Russel?” Wade asked. 

Domino set her phone down on the table and leaned back in her seat. “Hawaii, actually.” 

“Well, isn’t that narratively convenient?” Wade flopped back against Nate, slouching against the other man. “Why am I the only one who hasn’t seen any of the other X-Babies? Not even a cheap one!” he whined, looking up at Nate. The other four inhabitants of the room had gone quiet, but Wade was too busy frowning at Nate to notice. 

“Maybe they just don’t like you,” Nate offered. Wade scoffed. 

“Impossible! No one can resist my tasteful sense of humor and boyish charm.” Wade started making kissy faces at Nate immediately afterward. 

Nate leaned down so his face was a few inches away from Wade’s. “You keep tellin' yourself that.” He closed the distance between them with a quick peck to Wade’s lips. When he pulled away, Wade whined and leaned up to kiss him again. Nate complied and pressed his lips against Wade’s. Wade used Nate’s body as leverage to sit up straighter, deepening the kiss as he did so. They continued until there was a stiff throat clearing from across the room. Wade pulled away and looked around to see four pairs of wide eyes on him and Nate. 

Oh, yeah. There were other people in the room. 

“Whoops, did we forget to tell you guys about that?” Wade grinned. “We’re a thing now. _The_ thing. Y’know-“ Wade smacked the back of Nate’s neck (and Nate definitely did not glare at him for that. That was a _love stare_ ) “-This thing.” 

Domino shrugged and picked her phone up again. Colossus turned his attention back to the food preparation with a somber expression (He probably still had the image of a near-naked Wade on his mind. Lucky him). Negasonic and Yukio returned to the conversation they’d been having before the tonsil hockey had begun. 

When Colossus brought the food over, the grabbing began immediately. Once everyone had filled their plates, conversation began semi-normally. Wade was pressed against Nate's side for most of the meal, only moving away when he began to excitedly argue who the best pop-punk band truly was with Yukio. As Nate sat and watched the meal unfold, he felt a surge of warmth in his chest. Like it or not, these were the people he would be calling family for a pretty long time. He watched Wade in particular with a fond upturn of his lips.

Nate could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like every fic for these two is ‘Nate hates Wade and actually wants to kill him and then they fuck and Nate calls him an idiot instead of a cunt’, so y’all know I had to contribute some fluff. They deserve to be happy. 
> 
> (FYI, NTW and Yukio are soulmates here :))
> 
> (Double FYI, your comments are the reason I keep pushing myself to write these so you should definitely leave some of those. I’ll blow you for it. JK. Not JK.)


End file.
